The Portal Compass
by Amnagreile99
Summary: When Danny Phantom finds a strange compass and fools around with it, he brings himself to what looks like another dimension where he sees kids moving water, fire, earth and one kid named Aang who says he can control air! How can Danny convince Aang and his friends that he's not an evil spirit, find the compass, and return to his world? Rated K for mildly crude language.
1. Chapter 1: Regular Day

**This is my first Crossover! (to quote London Tipton for some odd reason: Yay me!)**

**I'm making this a Danny Phantom/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover because they are the two cartoons that I know every characters name and I've watched the entire series. This story is set before PP but after Zuko starts helping Aang**

**Hope I don't get any facts wrong, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (deep breath) Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, Zuko( Any characters in this story really)**

* * *

**The Compass Portal**

**Danny's POV**

I was running blindly. Well... **flying **blindly really. Skulker was chasing me, again, and it seemed that he wasn't gonna give up so easily. I sighed, I was going to be late for my 10:00 curfew again. I turned around and shot a green ecto-ray from my hand right at the mechanical robot ghost, pushing backwards between the Casper High football posts. Oh! Another great idea for a witty insult!

"Hey Skulker! Go long!" I shouted, building a large ball of ecto-plasmic energy in my hand.

I threw it at Skulker just as he was getting up and he got stuck halfway into the ground.

"Don't think so superiorly of yourself whelp! You pelt will lie at the foot of my bed eventually because I, Skulker, am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" yelled Skulker.

I turned and saw my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley running up to me. I floated down and held out my hand.

"Thermos please?" I asked as Sam handed me a green thermos.

I shot like a bullet to where Skulker was aiming his rocket launchers at me and turned the thermos on. A bright white ray shot out and sucked the ghost inside, trapping him until I got home and put him back into the Ghost Zone. I capped the thermos and checked my watch, 9:58 pm.

"Guys, lets go!" I said, grabbing my two friends and zooming through the air towards FentonWorks.

I dropped off Tucker first then phased through Sam's house, leaving her in her room. I landed in front of my house and rung the doorbell, feeling two familiar rings of bright blue energy travel up and down my body. When I looked down, the black and white jumpsuit I had on only 2 seconds earlier were gone, as well as the white DP mixture symbol that usually rested on my chest.

I was wearing my regular white t-shirt with red lining and red oval in the center, plus my regular blue jeans and my red and white sneakers. Just in time too, as my dad, Jack Fenton opened the door and frowned. I walked in and saw my mom, Maddie Fenton, standing in the living room, tapping her foot.

"Daniel James Fenton, your late for the 5th time this week, now what do you have to say for yourself!" My mom asked dissapointedly.

I glanced at my watch for the 2nd time that night and sighed, 10:01.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A Rainbow?

**Just to clarify, this story takes place in season 3 but before PP. In Aang's world, the story takes place between the last two episodes of the series: Ember Island Players and whatever the series finale is called. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Love Ya!**

* * *

**The Compass Portal**

**Danny's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I groaned, great. I looked up to see my phone vibrating, a text. I sat up and grabbed it, flipping it open and checking it.

_Hey Danny, I'm heading over to Sam's, meet me there in 10?_

I rubbed my eyes and sent a message back.

_You know it._

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my usual clothes: white t-shirt with red trim, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. I grabbed a comb and quickly ran it through my jet-black hair. I quickly checked the mirror and saw my familiar baby blue eyes looking back at me. I brushed my teeth after scarfing down a granola bar and flew down the stairs, literally flew. I pecked my mom on the cheek, smiled at my dad, and hugged my sister before dashing out the door. I ran into a nearby alleyway (A/N: Isn't it so convenient that Danny can almost always find an alleyway to go ghost? Well, that's Nickelodeon for ya.) and grabbed my scooter. Flying about this early on a Saturday would attract too much attention.

I strapped on my helmet and zoomed out of the alley, making sharp turns around corners. I was halfway to Sam's house when I felt my front wheel bump over something large. My scooter crashed, sending me flying. I felt my knees skid against the asphalt and my head whack hard against the building next to me. I had sustained worse injuries but since I was in human form, it hurt more. I checked myself over for blood and was relieved, just some scratches. I stood up and walked over to my scooter. I picked it up and bent down to inspect the object that had caused my crash. Funny, I hadn't seen the thing before, but it just appeared right in front of me. I picked it up and dusted it off. I recognized the object, I saw them on t.v. sometimes. It was a compass.

* * *

The compass was shiny gold, even though I ran over it, it didn't have a dent on it. I shoved it in my pocket, planning to show it to Sam and Tucker when I got there. I hopped back on my scooter and finished the journey, careful to watch for any stray compasses that might be lying on the ground. I found a nearby alleyway and parked my scooter in it. I walked up to Sam's door and knocked. About two seconds later, Sam opened the door and ushered me inside.

"What took you so long?" she asked, hopping up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh, the usual."

"Ghost attack?"

"No, tripped over a compass in the street."

"Oh, did you bring it over?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

By this time, we had made it to her room and she opened the door. I stepped inside and did a flying dive onto her bed, using my ghost powers to land softly.

"Show off." she smirked. "Can you not use your powers for 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, it took 6 minutes to get here and I took my scooter. Hey Tuck." I responded, acknowledging my other friends presence.

"Hey Danny."

"Guess what I brought? A brand new car!" I said, in a Wheel Of Fortune voice. "No, it's just a compass."

"Let's see it!" my two friends asked in unison.

I pulled out the gold compass and handed it to Sam. She and Tucker stared at it before giving it back.

"Open it."

I turned the compass over, looking for the opening. I saw a small latch and pulled on it until it opened. I looked at the pattern inside, it was weird. There were four sections engraved with different titles.

"That's weird." I commented.

"What?"

I handed Sam the compass and she stared before looking at me weirdly.

"There's nothing there."

"What? There's four sections labeled in gold!"

"No, it's blank."

"Give it back."

Sam handed the compass to me and I checked the thing out again. The four sections were there. If I could only see them, then that made this compass magic in some way.

"Yeah... your right. There's nothing there." I said.

I sat down and we chatted for a while before I got a text from my sister, Jazz.

_Danny? You gotta get home, dinner's ready and Dad says he wants you to join the family for once._

I sent a reply stood up.

"Hey guys, I gotta get home, text me if there's a ghost attack. Okay?"

"Yep."

"'Kay."

I dashed out of the house and ran to the alleyway to grab my scooter. I had almost forgot about the compass in my pocket until it fell out. I picked it back up and opened it, seeing the four labelled sections. Each one had a different name. I scanned each one. The one in the top left corner was labelled Phantom Realm, I ran my finger over it and a picture appeared for only a second. I saw myself. In ghost form shooting a whole bunch of ghost's. Then I saw the one to the right labelled Avatar Realm. I ran my finger and saw a flash of a kid with blue tattooed arrows on his head and arms doing what looked like one of those tai chi moves. I got it now, each section was a different realm and when I ran my finger over it, it showed me who was the hero or main person of focus was.

The third section in the bottom left corner was labelled Human Realm. Weird. I was a human, why wasn't my realm called the human realm? When I ran my finger over the section this time, nothing happened. I moved onto the fourth and final section labelled Fairy Realm. When I ran my finger over the section a flash of a blond haired girl with icy blue eyes wearing a light blue long sleeved top and white crop top. She also had a white girl-version workbelt that connected to a light blue miniskirt. She had fairy wings that sparkled blue and a slender stick that had a pure white snowflake on top. She had furry blue and white winter boots on with small pom-poms on them.

I slipped the compass in my pocket and shot off towards home. When I got there, I dropped off my scooter and rushed inside, through dinner and excused my self, using the excuse of homework. I hopped up the stairs, two at a time, and slammed my bedroom door shut. I breathed out and walked over to my bed. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 7:30. I stood in the middle of my room and opened the compass. For the first time, I noticed a small dial on the side and twisted it around. It landed on Fairy Realm. I twisted it again and it landed on Phantom Realm. I twisted it one more time and it landed on Avatar Realm. Then I noticed the small dial was glowing slightly.

I went ghost just in case something popped up and I had to fight it. I felt the chilly blue rings of light appear on both sides of me and checked, yep, I was wearing my black and white jumpsuit. I felt the button and pressed down on it. The dial reacted like a button. The whole compass started glowing with a bright white light. I held up my arm and saw a handful of colours, was I becoming a rainbow? Slowly, my room faded and became a courtyard. Small buildings on either side of me had red roofs and they looked strangely like temples. I didn't have much time to look around though. I blinked and saw 5 kids standing in the centre of the courtyard. All the kids were wearing red robes and I saw one kid, the kid from the compass with the blue arrows on his body! I was about to say something when I saw this one kid was running at me with, wait- was that a boomerang?

The kid looked about 15 or 16 and had a ponytail. I saw that, yes, the kid _was_ running at me with a boomerang! He threw it and I dodged but momentarily forgot that boomerangs were supposed to come back.

"Ha! Missed me!" I cried, about a second before getting nailed in the back of the head with a boomerang.

The last thing I remembered was hearing the one kid with blue arrows say something.

"He must be a spirit, but what type? I don't know any human looking spirits except for my past lives."

This statement didn't make any sense but then my eyes closed and the last thing I saw were the five kids walking towards me cautiously. I silently willed myself to not change back when I passed out and hoped that I could control that at the least. Then I let myself be carried off into the blackness.

* * *

**Aang's POV ( a few minutes before)**

I was training with Zuko. We were practicing firebending in the courtyard of Zuko's vacation house. I concentrated and shot a beam of fire out of my hand. Then something happened, I felt a shiver. Something was coming. But just then, Zuko interrupted my thoughts.

"Your firebending is getting better, but you'll need to improve to face my father before the comet arrives."

I bit my lip, I still hadn't spoke to Zuko about it. I was planning to fight the fire lord _after_ the comet arrived. I still wasn't skilled enough in all 4 elements to be able to face Zuko's father. I turned to Katara and saw she was occupied with her waterbending. She was practicing her water tentacles. I glanced over at Toph and saw she was sitting with her feet resting on a chunk of rock she had earthbended from out of the ground. I glanced at Sokka and smiled, he was shining his boomerang. I turned back to Zuko when I saw a shimmer behind him.

"Guys? Is there supposed to be a shimmery rainbow behind Zuko?"

Everyone turned and stopped their bending. Slowly, a form took shape from the rainbow. It was a boy, 14 at the least. He was wearing a black and white skin-tight cloth and had glowing green eyes. His hair was snow-white and he was staring at us. But, what really stopped my breath was that the boy was _glowing_. He was obviously a spirit, angry for some reason. I had dealed with angry spirit's before, heck, I've fought a giant owl, but, that's another story. But the boy seemed genuially surprised about where he was. Before anything else happened, Sokka ran forward and threw his boomerang with all his might. The boy ducked and the boomerang missed him by inches. But the boy seemed to have either forgotten or didn't know that boomerangs come back to their owners and laughed.

"Ha! Missed me!" He cried, about a second before the boomerang came back and hit him in the back of the head, hard.

I almost laughed, _That was ironic. _I thought. But the boy was on the floor, holding his head. I felt sorry for the spirit, poor guy. But he might be dangerous, so I didn't dare walk over and help him.

"He must be a spirit, but what type? I don't know any human looking spirits except for my past lives." I asked to no one in particular.

I heard Sokka whisper a praise to his boomerang but I thought that maybe the spirit would be even more pissed off when it woke up after being hit in the head with a boomerang. We all walked towards the boy and I saw his eyes close, he was out. I was still cautious though. Me and Zuko picked up the boy and found that he was solid. I grabbed one arm and, Zuko, the other. We dragged him into the shade and propped him up against a pillar. We all sat down and felt an awkward tremor pass between us.

"Aang? Do you know who he is?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't"

Zuko grabbed a satchel and pulled out some rope. Together, we binded the rouge spirit.

"He doesn't seem hostile." Sokka commented.

"Toph? Can you feel if he means well?" I asked

"I can't feel a thing. He's not on my radar!"

"That doesn't make sense, _everyone_ is on your radar!" I cried.

"Well Twinkle Toes, not him."

This increased the tension even more. Now we didn't even now if he was good or not, and we would only have _his_ word on that. We decided to bring the spirit to one ot the empty rooms and leave him there. Someone had to stay to watch him though. Zuko volunteered himself and so did Toph. We decided they would be the best people to watch the spirit because Toph could sense when he awakened and trap him in a rock while Zuko could get information with his firebending. Everyone left off to bed and I sat on mine. This strange boy, I felt connected to him in some way. If he was a spirit, I would need to help him get back to his home, The Spirit World. I had travelled there a few times and made some friends. But I had never dealt with a human spirit except for my past lives. The boy, when he had spoken, he seemed like any teenage boy. Maybe he felt he needed to be here. But whatever the reason, I was going to get him back.

I drifted off to sleep and was right in the middle of a great dream about me and Katara that I won't describe when I was shaken awake by Zuko.

"He's awake! He's awake!"


	3. Chapter 3: Here I am, Now Where is Here?

**I already love this story. I'm having a lot of fun with it to! Enjoy (Drumroll) Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Avatar: Last Airbender.**

* * *

**The Compass Portal**

**Aang's POV**

"He's awake, he's awake!" cried Zuko.

I hopped out of bed and followed Zuko down the hall to the spirit's room. We entered the room and I saw the boy kneeling with his head hanging down. But I could tell he was concious, he was twitching. Toph had the spirit's arms and legs trapped in rock. She was staring at him, as if waiting for him to pop up and attack. My foot sent a pebble skittering across the floor and it just touched the boy's skin when his head popped up and I got a good look at him. The boy saw the rock he was encased in and stared at me. Then he opened his mouth wide and screamed. Toph pushed the rock up farther and the boy coughed, I didn't know spirit's could need oxygen but this one obviously did.

"Stop! Lower the rock, you're choking him!" I cried.

Toph lowered the rock and stared at me weirdly. I walked carefully over to the spirit boy and knelt down. The boy's eyes were streaked with red. I saw a pure fear and terror in the boy's eyes as he realized what Toph had done. His eyes shifted from side to side, taking us in.

"Can you speak? Who are you? Do you know why you're here?" I asked gently.

The boy suddenly snapped out of his stupor. He glared at me and I got the message: _I'm not a baby._ The boy looked at the rock holding him and laughed. His form flickered and I saw that he looked transparent. He stood up and walked out of the rock. He gained colour again and I noticed that the ropes had fallen off him.

"To answer you're questions, yes, I can speak, my name is Danny Fen- I mean Phantom, Danny Phantom. And I don't know how I got here, let alone _why_ I'm here." the boy said.

I suppose that I must have looked like Appa had just ran over me, because the boy laughed. Then I remembered that he might be a malicious spirit and readied myself for some serious airbending.

"How'd your friend do that? An earth core I guess?" the boy asked, staring at the boulder that _used _to hold him captive.

I let out a huge gust of air and sent the boy flat up against the stone wall. The boy screamed but quickly recovered, he dropped down onto the floor and I saw him take a deep breath in. His chest inflated and he let out a wail.

It tore at my eardrums and I felt my body fly against the wall behind me. This spirit meant harm. I heard Katara walk in, from the boy's scream, and immediatly get caught in the boy's wail. She flew and whacked against the wall.

"NO!" I cried, feeling a weird feeling wash over me, I was entering the Avatar State.

I prepared to beat this boy for hurting Katara. I felt my eyes glow blue and slipped into the Avatar State.

* * *

**Danny's POV (A few minutes earlier)**

My head throbbed. It pulsated with pain. I heard a faint yell. A girl was saying something about it being awake. I realzed that _it _must be _me_. I pretended to be unconcious. I heard the boy run down the hallway to another room. Two sets of footsteps walked in this time. I could feel myself twitching, but hoped that they didn't notice. I heard a skittering on the floor and felt a small pebble touch my skin. My head snapped up and I realized that I was in a rock. I stared at the boy looking at me and reckognized him. He was the boy from the compass! Wait, where _was _the compass? It must have dropped out of my hand when that boomerang hit me.

This boy trapped me and took my compass? I opened my mouth wide and screamed. Not as powerful as my ghostly wail, but loud. The small, black-haired girl did one of those tai-chi moves and the rock encasing me moved up to my chest. It cut off my air flow and I coughed. I needed my oxygen, half-ghost or not.

"Stop! Lower the rock, you're choking him!" the boy with the blue tattoos cried.

The rock lowered slowly and the boy walked slowly over to me. Slowly, the truth dawned on me. That girl had moved that rock without touching it. This freaked me out more than usual. That girl could move rock! I'm sure I must have looked like a truck had hit me. I shifted my eyes to the side, taking in the girl, the boy, and the other boy in the corner.

"Can you speak? Who are you? Do you know why you're here?" the boy asked gently.

I immediatly snapped out of it and sent the boy a mean look that said _I'm not a baby._ I looked back down at the rock holding me and laughed. They thought they could keep me locked up like this? I went intangible and phased through the rock and ropes, standing up and stretching.

"To answer your questions, yes, I can speak, my name is Danny Fen-" I almost blew it right then and there. "I mean Phantom, Danny Phantom. And I don't know how I got here, let alone _why _I'm here." I said, answering all three questions at once.

It was the blue tattooed boy's turn to look like he was ran over by a truck and I laughed, he looked so funny. I stared at the rock that had held me captive only 10 seconds before.

"How'd your friend do that anyway? An earth core I guess?" maybe the girl was a halfa too?

The boy did one of those tai chi moves and a huge gust of wind hit me and sent me flying back against the wall. I screamed. When I landed, I prepared to send out a ghostly wail. I took a deep breath and all the kids were glued to the wall. A girl walked in and she went flying out of the room. I felt my power weakening and stopped the wail. The boy's eyes started to glow blue and so did his tattoes. The other kids backed up and the boy made a huge rock come out of the ground and sent it flying at me. I went intangible and it went right through me. The boy sent more elements flying at me but everything just phased through. Soon I got bored. I flew intangibly at him and knocked him off his feet. We engaged in battle. (A/N: I'm really bad at writing fight scenes.)

He noticed that nothing was hitting me and tried punching me. The boy kept on missing. After about 5 minutes of nothing hitting me, the boy's eyes lost their glow and he slumped down, tired. I waited for him to catch his breath and sat down. The boy breathed in deep and blinked a couple of times. I stayed intangible and watched him stand up and stare at me in fear. I sighed, stood up and became tangible again.

"How.. how did you do that?" the boy asked.

"Intangibility"

"What? What is this, intangibility your talking about?"

"I'm not solid."

"What do you want? I can get you back home just, you need to tell me what you're mad about." the boy said calmly.

"I'm not mad. I'm perfectly calm." I answered back. I wasn't mad, was I?

"But, then why are you here?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Can I just cut in for a second? How do we know you're telling the truth?" the boy in the corner asked.

"How about you tell me who you guy's are, and then maybe I'll answer your questions."

"My name's Aang, and I'm the Avatar. That's Zuko and that is Toph." the boy said.

"Well Aang, nice to meet you and what is an Avatar?"

Everyone froze, shocked. What did I do?

"You... you don't know what the Avatar is?!" Aang asked.

"No."

"But.. but you're a spirit! You _must _know!"

"Well, I don't so could you tell me where my compass is?" I brought up the compass.

"What compass?"

"I had a compass with me, it brought me here, it must be a portal of some type."

"We'll figure that out later. Name?"

"Danny.. Phantom."

"Danny, weird name."

"So's Aang." I shot back.

Just then, a girl burst in, holding her head.

"Ouch."

Then, she just collapsed. Aang and the other kids ran over and propped her up against the wall. Aang whipped his head facing me and I knew, he liked her, like _like_ liked her. And I had just hurt her. No wonder he went all nutso on me.

"What did you DO?" Aang cried.

"Uh... uh, bye!" I said, phasing through the wall and landing in the courtyard I had arrived in. I turned this way and that, looking for my compass. I turned to find Aang standing in the doorway, glaring at me.

"You are not leaving, not until I get you back home."

"I'm trying!"

Aang froze, and I turned, watching as my compass came into view and was grabbed by a red armoured solider. He dissapeared into the forest and I fell to my knees, any chance of me leaving this place was gone.

Gone.


End file.
